1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bag hanging and storage devices and more particularly to an apparatus for storing and hanging handle bags and the like for receiving refuse.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are various devices for holding handle bags open for the purpose of receiving refuse. Some of these devices stand on a flat surface, while others are mounted on a vertical surface. However, one common aspect is that the bag is held open so that refuse can be deposited inside.
Several of the known devices also have hinged or collapsible arms for holding the open bag. These arms may be notched or grooved for placement and holding of the handle. The arms can be folded inward for storage of the device when not in use. This is particularly advantageous where the device is mounted on the inside of a cabinet door, for example.
However, no known device also provides for sufficient storage of bags when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
The present invention provides a bag holding and storage apparatus for retaining a recyclable or disposable handle bag, which bag may be of the type referred to as xe2x80x9cplasticxe2x80x9d in retail stores. It provides a means to store bags when not in use and to conveniently access and position them in an open position for receiving refuse. The apparatus is preferably mounted in a convenient location, for example, on the inside of a cabinet door. When not in use, the arms of the apparatus can be folded down to minimize the space it occupies.
The apparatus has a receptacle shaped and configured to store a plurality of bags. The receptacle has first and second ends and front and back sides. A first side arm member having a top surface is also provided. This member is rotatably connected at the first end of the receptacle and is capable of extending forward from the front side when in a receiving position and extending downward when in a stored position. A second side arm member having a top surface is provided. This member is rotatably connected at the second end of the receptacle and is capable of extending forward from the front side when in a receiving position and extending downward when in a stored position. Securing means are located on the first and second ends of the receptacle for securing the first side arm and the second side arm, respectively, in a receiving position. A bag handle engaging means is on the top surface of each side arm member, each bag handle engaging means being adapted to positively retain the handle of the bag, thereby holding the bag open for receipt of refuse.
In one embodiment, the bag handle engaging means includes a lip that extends upward and slightly away from the center of the apparatus. The lip is formed on a longitudinal axis of the top surface of the side arm members and is configured to engage the handles of the bag and retain the bag in an open position.
In another embodiment, the spaced handle engaging means have notches or grooves in the top edge of each arm members. Two notches in each arm member form a central section therebetween. The notches are particularly adapted to positively retain the handle of the bag when the handle extends partially around the central section when looped from outside inwardly over the central section. The notches may further have semi-spherical bumps or ridges inside to further aid in engaging the bag handle.
In the embodiments disclosed herein, the side arm members are rotatable through approximately 90 degrees so that they are movable between an approximately horizontal position and an approximately vertical position.
In the embodiments disclosed herein, the securing means further has a locking tab means. The locking tab means has a tab and a bulbous body portion that, when in an engaged position, the body portion prevents rotation of the side arm, and when in a disengaged position, it allows rotation of the side arm.